rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 23
Notunoth 5, in the evening just outside Kulah, having not been able to enter due to it being quite late when they arrived. It occurred during session 19. Transcript Ondo: "So Kiono, your new outfit it's... nice. Are you planning to keep it?" Kiono: "Is it typical to purchase clothing and then not keep it for long?" Ondo: "Hmm. I believe that depends on how wealthy you are." Ondo tugs on his beach shirt. "I like this Andy™️ shirt, but I do not know if it is appropriate for all situations..." Kiono: "Hm. Well, I am not wealthy, so I am not likely to get new clothing again soon. And I do rather like the change." She examines Ondo, then shrugs. "As long as you like it and can continue to fight in it, I do not see why it would not be appropriate." Kiono: "It looks... comfortable." Ondo: "Well from what little I know about the fashion of humans, it is not considered... subtle? I do look like I am wearing it over my armor - which is to say my armor is me, but to anyone looking it might be -ah, um. Anyway. I just wanted to say you look nice." Kiono: She is thoughtful a moment, then looks down at her clothes and inspects them. "Did I not appear nice before? They aren't so different I thought, so as to make me look less cruel or unkind." Ondo: "Oh no, that's not what I - I meant you look aesthetically pleasing?" beat "Not that you didn't before! As we've established people seem to be very attracted to you, I just never noticed!" Ondo thinks about what he said again and facepalms his mask. "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry." Kiono: Kiono stares at him in some confusion, then it clicks rather noticeably. "Oh. You want to have sex? Can warforged do that?" Ondo: Ondo stares blankly for a second, before animating lively. "What -'' no! No I mean, well, I heard rumors about some warforged getting ''modifications but. I wasn't, I'm not built for - and even if I was, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to - Goodness me, I have to go." He turns abruptly and starts to walk off, if this conversation is happening in a place where that could happen. Kiono: "Ondo." Ondo: Shoulders bunched. "...Yes?" Kiono: Kiono gives him a smile. Except it's Kiono so it's like a half smile, like the muscles are tired and unused to being used for this. "I was joking. I know what you meant. Thank you." Ondo: "..." Ondo stares, then his posture relaxes incredibly. "You... did, you told a joke, didn't you? Bravo, you nearly killed me." His tone is light. Kiono: Kiono looks concerned. "I didn't mean to cause you harm. I'm sorry." Ondo: "Oh, no, metaphorically." "I will be... fine." Ondo sounds only reasonably sure about this. Kiono: Kiono is contemplative. "It seems I still don't understand humor well enough to use it effectively." She seems a hair sad about that. "I will continue to think on it. Practicing it is.... difficult when metaphorical harm can be caused when doing it incorrectly." Ondo: "Well. It is possible to harm people with jokes, if one isn't careful of what they're saying. I do not think you will have to worry too much about me though." Kiono: "I don't understand." Ondo: "Hm well... sometimes humor can hurt people's feelings, if the joke was made in poor taste? If it... brought up something that person didn't want pointed out, or discussed something improper." Kiono: Kiono considers this. "Humor is complicated." Ondo: "Indeed." Kiono: 'Though it does explain perhaps why R-- Tal-- Hm. She has gotten upset with me in the past." Ondo: "Ah - do you think she perceived you as making jokes about her?" Kiono: "I.... I can't be sure. At least once she pretty clearly did." She makes a face. "Which is odd because I was speaking of myself..." Kiono: "I don't--" She sighs. "Hm, maybe that isn't what made her angry..." Ondo: "I wish I could offer some advice, but I know more about people relationships in theory than I do practice." "I think you two are just very different, and don't always understand what the other is trying to do." Kiono: "I never understand..." "...except... Sometimes we have the same opinion about things." "We always seem to be exactly opposite each other, or exactly the same." Ondo: "Maybe you need to meet in the center. I don't know what that means but I think it's something people say?" "Hm." Ondo looks across the campsite. Kiono: "So meet at the firepit," she says with another attempt at a smile. Ondo: "Bonfires do make for nice meeting points." "It is important for organic beings to keep warm." "The desert is hot during the day, is it hot for you now with no sun?" he asks. Kiono: "Hm. The sand is still quite warm, but the air is cooler now." Ondo: "I see, interesting." Ondo settles down more into the sand. He looks thoughtfully at Vale, but won't wake her up if she is in snoozetown. "Say, Kiono. Would you have an extra piece of stationary you wouldn't mind me using?" Kiono: Kiono pulls a loose piece of paper from her bag and hands it to Ondo. Ondo: "Thank you very kindly." Ondo retrieves a pen from his left leg and leans the paper on the compartment door, beginning to write while others journal. Kiono: Kiono journals silently, but looks at Ondo after a moment. "I.... Hm. We can probably purchase a book for you if you wish to make note of the events of the day as well." Ondo: "Oh, actually I am... writing a letter." Kiono: "Oh." Ondo: "Apologies for taking your paper, I had not thought about it when we were in town." He does not look up as he writes. Scabacca: Scabacca is staring intently at Vale. Kiono: She shakes her head. ''"It's no concern." ''A pause. "Do you write letters often? It might be good to obtain a fair amount of paper if you do." Ondo: "I believe this is the... second I have written? Hm." He looks up. "Should I write more? Is that something that would be proper?" Kiono: "I... I don't know. I've... never written a letter." "I've never received one. I... don't really have anyone I need to communicate with." "Not that I couldn't simply talk to that is." Ondo: "Oh..." "Well should we part ways, I will write to you." Kiono: Kiono stares at him. Surprised? Confused? Who knows. "I had... not considered far enough that we might... part ways. Hm." "It certainly makes sense we would, but I had not considered it." A pause. "I... I will write to you as well, if I am able." Scabacca: Scabacca gives up on trying to mentally command the new person to pet him Ondo: Ondo nods, satisfied. "You could come live with me and the elves, if you wished perhaps, but I did not think you would want to. What will you do, when this journey is over?" Kiono: Kiono gets something of a thousand yard stare going on, before slowly shifting to look at the halberd, the amber stone in the socket. "I.... I'm not sure where my journey is... going to take me. I don't feel right trying to make plans for a future that... holds so much uncertainty for me." Edger: "There may be a long road ahead of you, but if you have an idea of where you want to end up, you may just find yourself there." Edger says, almost to no one. Kiono: Kiono looks at Edger, then down at the halberd again. "Perhaps. My destination seems a little, ah, predetermined." Veggrek: “There is no god of fate.” Veggrek murmurs. Ondo: "Hm. It's true, it's hard to say with so much... uncertainty. I know the feeling. I guess what I really meant to ask was, what do you want to do, after all this?" Kiono: Kiono is! thoughtful! but in, like, a super melancholy way without the exclamation points "Ondo, I..." She pauses, then very quietly says, "I can't make that decision without knowing who I am. I think... I think that's all I want right now." Ondo: "Of course... That's... As good a thing to want as any." Kiono: Kiono frowns. Furrows her brow, thinking hard. "I want to know more about... the world, I think." Edger: "You become what you want to be, not what others say you should." Edger says again, and again not exactly to Kiono. Kiono: "It's... bigger than I thought. There are more people. They have strange foods and opinions and ways of speaking. I--" "I might like to see more of the world when we finish with.... whatever it is we're doing." Ondo: Ondo nods again. He has paused his letter writing, and seems to be in thought. Edger: "favorite Star Walk character is overrated and their arc is contrived even within the context of the story." Edger says. Vale: vale looks up from her journal at edger Ondo: Ondo pauses in confusion. "I don't know where that came from, but you're right.” Vale: vale looks at ondo Ondo: Ondo may or may not realize Walk Character is Renn's favourite. He doesn't know whats going on. Edger: "I just asked how you were feeling, Vale." Edger says Vale: “i thought i heard—hm. i am as comfortable as is possible given the sand.” she does not look like she has been doing well Eger: "I like the sand. It reminds me of the beach where I was born." Kiono: Kiono is watching the three of them in confusion. What the heck just happened. Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono and shrugs with his hands. Vale: “it would perhaps be interesting to hear about that.” Veggrek: "Do you remember being born?" Kiono: Kiono raises her eyebrows in a "at least it's not just me" kind of way, and focuses her confused watching on Edger and Vale. Edger: "No, but it was a small island that I grew up on. It's a little known fact, but all tortles in a family just about have the same birthday. We all hatch about the same time each year." Vale: vale closes her journal silently and tucks it away Ondo: "Oh, like Warforged! ... Sorry, I'll be quiet." Edger: rambling dissertation on the Galapagos Tortle Island Vale: “how many siblings do you have?” question is directed at both edger and ondo Edger: "Seventy-Four, last count." Ondo: "Siblings? Oh, hm. I suppose a few dozen other warforged were activated at the same time. We don't really distinguish that way though." Vale: “incredible. i cant fathom it.” Ondo: "You are an only child, correct?" Vale: gets a pained look on her face that she’s been trying desperately to keep at bay, but manages to veil it a bit after a second “yes.” Ondo: I said something wrong I dolphin-noises'd it up "Is there... something... um, nevermind, pardon me." Veggrek: "I have no idea how many siblings I have." Veggrek says brightly. "I've never met them. The vast majority probably perished." Kiono: Kiono looks at Veg with some horror. Ondo: "Oh dear. I'm... sorry? How many children do goblins usually have?" Veggrek: Veggrek glances at Kiono, but he's more interested in whether that made Vale feel better. "It's-- it's all right. Goblins have dozens of litters. Countless whelps. That's how they get on." Vale: “sounds very interesting. your family circumstances are all quite unfathomable to me.” her voice starts out somewhat shaky but stabilizes Veggrek: "What I'm trying to get at-- eventually-- is, um, for the longest time it was just Lady Dyana and myself." Kiono: "I have.... Kitano, I guess," Kiono offers unhelpfully. She sounds like she knows it was an unwanted contribution. Vale: “do you consider lady dyana, and you kitano, to be your sibling?” Kiono: "Technically." Veggrek: "Sort of. Our bond goes beyond-- wait, you're related?" Kiono: "...oh. uh, yes..." Veggrek: "I, um. I wasn't aware. What's the story there?" Kiono: Kiono blinks at him. "We... have the same.... parents...?" Veggrek: "Really! That's exciting. Do you, um. Get along well?" Kiono: Kiono just stares at him. ".......??? ......no.......?" Veggrek: "Oh. I'm sorry." Kiono: "Squire Veggrek." "He is trying to murder me." Veggrek: "Oh. Oh, that's dreadful." Kiono: "I... I swear I explained that bit.." Veggrek: "You may have." Veggrek's ears droop. "I might have forgotten. I'm sorry." Vale: “a recap.” Kiono: Kiono wonders suddenly if Kitano got absorbed by Veggrek at some point. "I'm sorry?" "Was that a request or an observation?" Vale: “i recommend a recap of everything we are trying to accomplish, to fill any unknown gaps in veg’s memory.” Kiono: "....Ah. I would like to not be found and killed by Kitano. Who happens to be my brother." Vale: “and the halberd?” Kiono: "..I've been tasked by Belxari to complete it. The next portion of it is in the Mirage Temple." She nods, confident that she has answered all questions possible satisfactorily. She looks to Ondo and Veg, signaling that is their turns. Veggrek: "Why is he trying to kill you?" Kiono: "I..." She stops, thinks. "I don't know." Veggrek: "...Has he always been trying to kill you?" "I mean, since-- which of you is younger? Since that one was born." Kiono: "....no, that is a recent development." Her voice is slow, somewhat uncertain, her mind elsewhere. "My dream the night I left was warning me that they intended to kill me. I fled." Veggrek: "That's terrible. I'm sorry." Kiono: Kiono considers that. Uncertainly, "Th...thank you? I..." She looks at Ondo, hoping for help. Quietly, to Ondo, "What is he sorry for? He wasn't involved." Edger: "Never had any of my siblings try and murder me." "Cept for Harv, but he was a weird guy." "So what drives Kitano other than inexplicable bloodlust?" Kiono: "What?" Edger: "What motivates him? You may not know why he wants to kill you, but what is he normally like?" Kiono: Kiono stares at Edger in silence a moment. "I... can't really... say. He was concerned with the safety of the village. Rather in charge of that, really." Ondo: "What was his position? Did he have some sort of title in the village?" Ondo asks carefully, almost distantly. Kiono: "No... title, really. Ah, captain of the guard is probably the closest equivalent, I suppose." Veggrek: “It’s usually good to care about things that you’re in charge of...” Ondo: "Yes, and the idea that you would threaten an innocent village in any way rather baffles me. Even stranger knowing that he is your brother, and should understand that rather well?" "Did this only happen... After you lost your memories? Before?" Kiono: "Ha! Rather after." Vale: "why do you think he is trying to kill you? surely you must have some thoughts or ideas on the matter, even if they can't be verified." looks between ondo and kiono with scrutiny Kiono: Kiono shakes her head uncertainly. "I... I don't... know." Ondo: Ondo tilts his head suddenly. "Do you... Are you quite certain he is trying to kill you? There have been times when your dreams warned of a possible adversary, but. What about the one about Vidh Zadh, for example?" "Not to say your brother isn't a creepy and suspicion raising individual, however when we met he claimed at least that you had misunderstood things about the situation," Ondo offers. Kiono: Kiono cocks an eyebrow at Ondo. "When we met him? He didn't say anything when we met him." Ondo: "When I'' met him, sorry." Vale: ''scrutiny intensifies Kiono: "Ah. I.... didn't remember you mentioning that..." She falls silent. "But..." "The dreams are always... portents of danger. Vidh Zadh was potentially dangerous. Everything else has been... potentially dangerous...." ".....Home isn't supposed to be potentially dangerous." Ondo: Ondo starts to reach out, then just as quickly remembers Kiono doesn't like to be touched and puts his hand back down. "Yes, I don't think you were... wrong to leave." "Just trying to figure this out, and hoped maybe things aren't as potentially troubling as they appear." Kiono: Kiono is silent for a long moment, eyes closed, thinking. Slowly she says, "He... I don't..." Resigned sigh. "Even if it was a misunderstanding, he isn't safe to be around." Ondo: "Understood." Pause. "If it comes down to facing him in battle. Are we to show him any mercy?" Kiono: Kiono opens her mouth, then closes it. Then thinks hard. Then looks away from the group. There is a long pause before she says, through clenched teeth, "I don't have an answer for that." Ondo: "Very well. I shall defer to whatever your judgement is when the time comes." Kiono: Kiono nods, but doesn't respond. "I think the... rest of you should finish our, uh, recap." Ondo: "Right." Ondo looks at the group. "I am avoiding being found by those who might seek to capitalize on Akaros' current situation, while I wait on news from Goon and Saresh. If they can find a way to help me obtain a new body, I could perhaps go and live among the descendants of my people." He pauses. "Am I missing anything?" Scabacca: "I am a Foxdog and I can talk! You all kidnapped me!" Scabacca barks happily Kiono: Just gonna stare in horror at Scabacca. Vale: turns to veg "do you remember the situation regarding akaros?" Ondo: "We rescuenapped you," says Ondo, scratching Scabacca behind the ears. Scabacca: "Bark!" Edger: "Which township is Kitano Guard Captaining for? Perhaps we can speak with his superiors?" Kiono: Kiono snaps back to Edger, having not expected to be brought back up so quickly. "Wh-what? No, she was.... in on it too." Edger: "A conspiracy. How grave," he says "Hopefully not yours. Are there any others that are in on it?" Kiono: "Not... that I know of... Not directly, anyway. Everyone follows their orders." Veggrek: “I remember Akaros, yes.” Veggrek says eventually. “The dragon god of destruction, former dominator of the Dragonlands, currently Ondo’s cloak.” Edger: Edger looks at Veggrek and then Ondo "Ah yes, and how is that working out?" Ondo: "No complaints. It has not been as troublesome as I once thought it would be." Edger: "That's... good." Ondo: Ondo appears to finish writing his letter, folding it neatly and writing a name on the front. He stands up. "Well. Perhaps I should take up my post. I will be on guard if anyone needs me." Kiono: Kiono looks at her journal, realizing she finished a '''while' ago.'' "Ah, yes. The... the rest of us should probably sleep. We have a tall- no, long day tomorrow." Vale: "Is it okay to leave the fire going?" Kiono: "If you're concerned about attackers finding us, it would have been a bad idea to start it in the first place. Otherwise, Ondo will be up to keep an eye on it." Vale: doesnt make any sort of response, just watches the flames dance around for a bit then gets herself situated in her makeshift bed Ondo: Ondo stands guard silently, watching long into the night. At one point there's a monkey. Edger: Edger buries himself partially in the sand, and Scabacca sleeps atop his domed shell. Ondo: At some point, long after everyone has drifted off, Ondo creeps back into the cave and attempts to slip the letter underneath Vale's bundles-of-clothing bed. Vale: vale finds the letter the next morning, and when she's gathering her now-sandy clothes into the dimension room, she takes a moment to open it and read it, first assuring she has a moment of privacy Ondo: It is a folded piece of paper with 'Tallo' inked on the front in a steady hand.Dear Tallo, I hope this letter finds you well. I considered just telling these things to Vale, but the last time I addressed one of your personas about seeing others again, you told me to write to them. I know that I will miss having you around already. Our group is quieter without you, more solemn. I want to hope that you will come back, like how I met with Lady Renn again, but I am not sure if you will. Something that I saw in your dream during the tarot card journey stayed with me. Everyone in the dream seemed like an actor in a play, except for Xelbari, who was just as he was in real life. He told me that as soon as you start to make friends, you find yourself forced to become someone else. I hope that we are still friends. I am friends with Renn, and I am friends with you, I am not sure if Lady Renn or Fern and I are friends? It is hard to keep track of. Are we starting from the beginning again with Vale? I do not know what happened after you met Edger to make you change, or how this really works, but I am here for Vale if she wishes to speak to me. And I hope that you come back someday. Yours in light and song, Ondo''Vale: ''gets teary eyed while reading the letter, so has to stop for a bit because it gets too blurry to make out the letters reads it again. takes some time to compose herself a bit....nearly impossible lately but she is determined. then tucks the letter into her pocket next to her letter from edger '' ''goes to leave, starts tearing up again. pauses. takes a deep breath. closes her eyes for a minute. heads for the door again continues getting her things together, testing to make sure she can stay composed. once she's sure she's going to be able to keep herself from crying, she approaches ondo message cantrip "thank you....for the letter. if you will have me, i am your friend. all of the other mes are your friend. we are not starting over." Ondo: "I am... very glad to hear it. Maybe we could talk later, after whatever happens today? If you would like." Vale: message cantrip "...very well." something in her thought-tone is hesitant Ondo: also still messaging "It doesn't need to be one of those talks, mind you. I'd just like to know what's going on." He glances at Edger. Vale: vale nods Category:OOS